Abusive
by blckwaterforeve
Summary: Leahs being abused:( Who will help her? READ AND REVIEW PLEASEEEEE
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so i know i have to update Till the End and i got convinced to make Cheated a story but i also want to make this into a story.. depending on how many reviews i get:) i have to get atleast 10 to keep going:)**

I am the kinda girl who doesn't let anyone in no matter who they are or how they are related to me.

Yes i do get abused... Verbally and Physically

Verbally by my mother

Physically by my step father

My real dad died of a heart attack when I phased into a wolf in the middle of our living room and not 2 weeks later did my mom meet John.

I didn't think anything of it at first but then my stepdad came into my room one day when my mom was grocery shopping.

"Hey there baby girl." he said to me sitting really close to me on my bed.

i scooted over and mumbled a "Hey." back

He put his hand on my thigh and when i tryed to brush it off he hit me across my face and i tasted blood from my bottom lip.

"YOU WILL LET ME TOUCH YOU!" he boomed at me and i felt a shiver run down my back. I had to get away from him. I tried to get up and run outside but he grabbed me and kicked me behind my knees so i buckled and fell before i knew what was happening he pulled his pants down and tried to put his dick in my mouth. I leaned as far back as i could go but it wasn't that far because he had a death grip on my hair.

"SUCK MY DICK BITCH!" He yelled at me and shoved his dick in my mouth and i wanted to phase soo badly but i couldn't. It would kill him and the last thing I wanted was my mother to get depressed again. So instead i bit down as hard as i could and i feel him jump up.

He slaps me hard across the face and pulls his belt out and starts hitting me with it... it was being really hard for me to control myself i couldn't ohase i couldn't put the pack in trouble i couldn't hurt my mom again.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU WHORE!" He screamed and lashed the belt out at me. After a while I guess he got tired so he grabbed me by the hair and told me

"Tell a single fucking person about this and i will do alot more than this." he said pointdly at my already bruising thighs

He walked out of my room and slammed the door. I jumped out of the window and ran into the woods. I ran hard and phased mid jump. I felt to see if anyone else was phased... But no one was so i replayed all the thoughts in my head.

I couldn't belive this was happening... to me of all people? As i was thinking about this I felt someone phase.

_"Leah?"_ i quickly hid my thoughts.

_"Jake?"_

_"What are you doing its not your turn to patrol?"_

_"What a women can't get a bit of fresh air."_

_"Uhh sure i guess so?"_ He says confused. At that moment I accidently let a thought slip. It was a image. When John was beating my with his belt. But just as quickly i hide the thought again.

_"Leah what the fuck was that?"_ I could feel the anger in his voice.

_"Nothing."_

_"What the fuck do you mean nothing. Is John hitting you?"_

_"What!? No jake... that was from a movie i thought the guy looked just like John to." _I say remembering his threat. Before he could answer i phased back but realized that i had ripped my clothes when i phased so I had to phase back.

_"Jake?" _i say hoping he's still there.

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can you get me some clothes from my house?"_

_"Uhhh sure he said akwardly i'll be back."_

_"Thanks"_ I said as he phased back. Then i was left alone again with my thoughts...

**ALRIGHTY THERE IT IS:D:D WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIEWWWWWW! PORFAVOR:D REMEMBER ATLEAST 10 IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOOOOO i know i said 10 reviews but someone told me i shouldn't wait sooo this is chapter 2 hope you guys like it:)**

**Plus this is to "Guest."**

**Yeah i know John shouldn't be able to hurt Leah with her being a werewolf and all but i figured to make the story a little intresting to slow down her healing process...Plus the story has just begun **

**Hint*John is not human but he's not a vampire either nor is he a werewolf...***

**haha Review please:):):)**

After Jake got me my clothes i walked away not in the mood for his smart ass comments. Ichange behind some bushes and walked home. Should i tell my mom? I remember when i was in school they used to tell use that is something like this happens the first thing we should do is talk to an adult. But his eyes burned into mine as he told me to not tell anyone. I was afraid. I, Leah Clearwater was afraid. I walked in the back door and saw my mom sitting on the couch. As soon as she saw me she fast walked over to me and started cussing.

"You fucking bitch! How dare you hit John?! After all he's done for us? He was just giving you a hug! Y.. You prostitute!" she screamed as her eyes blazed with anger.

"Mo..." I started to say but was quickly cut off.

"Don't you dare call me your mother... I am NOT your mother! I never wanted you! All you were was a mistake that happened! I was ready for an abortion but your fucking _father_ made me keep your ass."

My mouth fell open. She didn't mean that... She was saying that just because she was mad because... I didn't let john touch me?

"Don't think I just said because im mad! I said this because i've wanted to for years!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran outside. What did I do? Why didn't my mother want me? I started to cry i didn't know where I was going but at that moment I didn't care that is until I ran straight into a chest.

I looked up and wiped to my tear filled vision to see who it was...

"Crying over him again Leah?" Jacob asked me.

"Hey its not her fault shes infertile." Paul snickers on the other side of me. I just look up at them... These guys were supposed to be my brothers. Why were they acting like this?

I guess Jacob took a good long look at me because he grabbed my arm and i winced because of my bruises. Jacob loosened his grip and looked me in my eyes.

"Lee, is everything okay?" He asks quietly.

Before i can answer Paul starts to talk...

"Ofcourse she's not okay... She can't make babies." Paul knew how i felt about that subject and i was trying my best not to let him get to me but i couldn't help it I turned to look at him.

"Paul one day i really hope you can grow up and actually be man enough to see what you are saying." Whoa... was that me? I usally would've gone off on his ass but the calm way my voice sounded was... scary.

Paul just looked at me. shocked. I turned back around to face Jacob and pry his fingers off my arm. I didn't look up at him to my right and ran.

"Leah?" i heard Jake say and not two minutes later i heard a sick crunch. i thinkn i would've heard that without my wolf hearing as well. i stopped dead in my tracks and ran back to where Paul and Jacob were. Jacob was towering over Paul. Paul was holding his nose and i could see blood gushing out of his nose.

"I don't ever want to hear you talk to Leah like that again! Do you understand?!" Jacob boomed.

What was going on? How in gods name had my life gone from normal to depressing to a reality TV show?

I didn't know where to go... There was only one place.. The last time I went there was 2 years ago. But I think its time for another visit...

**Alrighty:) i had someone PM and ask me if i was EMO and nooo im not i am actually the kind of person that always smiles:):):) haha Anywayssss this is chapter 2 and MAYBE I might post chapter 3 later on tonight depending on my Geometry homework.**

**Lots and lots of luhvvvvv:)**

**Llovia:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okayyy this is Chapter 3 yayyy. I know I have to Update Till the End butttt I'm having tooo much fun in this story I've tried but each I time try I come right back to this story lol BUT you guys should Review hahaha:D**

**READ AND REVIEW PORFAVOR:D:D**

I took a deep breath as I knocked on the door. On the other side I heard shuffling and the door unlock. I took another breath and held it as the woman on the other side opened it and looked confused

"Leah?" Emily said.

"Hey.." I say shuffling awkwardly. She smiles at me and says

"Your just in time I just made carrot cake... your favorite." I let a smile slip through my lips at how my cousin remembered.

I walk into her house and look around as she cuts a piece of cake for both of us. She sat in front of me and says "Eat up." We clink our forks together and attack the cake.

"So what brings you here?" She asks and I remember everything from earlier and Im about to tell her to until I think of something and I pause to ask her...

"Where's Sam?"

"He left a few minutes before you came... patrol and stuff." She said and looks at me with a worried look on her face. She holds my hand in hers

"Lee, whats wrong?"

I wanted to say nothing and leave but I couldn't. This was my chance.

"I... First you have to swear whatever I tell you cannot leave this room it HAS to stay between us okay?" I tell her.

"But..." she starts.

"Please Em... i really need you to swear.. please.." I look at her eyes.

"Okay Lee, I swear."

I tell her everything from John to Jake to my mom and then back to Paul and Jacob and back to how Jacob hit and yelled at Paul.

I didn't know when but I has started to cry. Emily wrapped her arms around me tears in her eyes as well...

"Lee we have to tell Jacob." She says I was taken aback by this.. Jake? Of all people why Jacob?

"Why Jake?" I asked.

"Because... I don't know... It seems right." She says and inches toward the phone realising what she's about to do i react and step in front of her.

"You swore!" I yelled.

"I know Lee but this is serious." she says.

"Emily you can't do this! You swore.. I trusted you." I say to her as tears drop down my face. She walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"Okay Lee, okay I won't tell I swear." She says

Emily let me spend the night at her house.

My phone was buzzing beside me. My mom was calling me.

Emily walked into the room, looks at the phone and looks at me. Then she picks the phone up and hands it to me and says "Speaker it." Later on when she realised what Sue had said to me she freaked. If she could phase i swear she would've done it right then and there.

I answer the phone and turn the speaker on like she told me to.

"Hello?" I say.

"Where the fuck are you?!" she yells."Sleeping with another man?... How much is he paying you?" I gasp. Hurt by my mothers words. Emily sees this and grabs for the phone out of my hand.

"Sue! Leah is NOT sleeping with anyone! She is at my house because..." I shake my head furiously at her. "You know what!? Your not even worth it!" She yells at the phone and disconnects it. She hugged me and I felt tears gather in my eyes. I couldn't belive it the Leah that NEVER cried had been bawling all day. Goodness what a day it had been.

**Soooo what'd ya think? Review PLEASE! I'll love you forever and ever:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**sooooo this chapter does have Blackwater:D YAYYYY:) And i don't have anything against Sam that's why he's giving her fatherly love...**

**And I wanna thank EVERYBODY!**

**Brankel1**

**MusicTwilightLove**

**nnikkipooo**

**OoOMerry-had-a-little-lamb (Whose story's I completely ADORE!)**

**Taylor Lautner lover**

**Iluvyeachick**

**I love you guys for Reviewing **

**REVIEW PLEASE!,**

**Llovia**

I woke up the next day and the events of yesterday hit me. I shuddered thinking about them. While Emily was trying to calm me down Sam walked in and froze and stared at me. He didn't push Emily or I into telling him what was wrong but he said I could stay as long as I'd like. Not pushing the subject anymore he gave Emily a kiss on the forehead and gave me a awkward side hug.

I looked down at myself... I had bruises everywhere. It was going to be hard trying to hide them. Why did out of ALL things the recovery thing have to be a myth?

I heard Sam and Emily int the kitchen. But then I heard another voice as well as I got up to put on my sweatshirt. It was Jacob's.

My stomach flipped when I thought about him. I walked out and stood awkwardly at the entrance of the kitchen behind him so Jacob couldn't see me.

"Morning Leah." Emily says.

"Morning." Sam says.

Then Jacob turns around and looks into my eyes. My eyes look into his and I see a sweet smile form on his lips. His lips looked so soft and plump. I wanted to run over there and crush mine to his.

"Morning Lee." He says to me. I drop my eyes to the floor and say a mumbled "Good morning." and walk into the kitchen and sit at the seat besides Jacob. I felt his knee brush mine and I jumped at the sudden shock of electricity.

Emily handed me a plate full of food which I gobble down in seconds. After breakfast Sam pulls me aside. I feel Jacobs eyes on me but try to ignore them.

"Leah I don't know what is going on but I just want you to know that you can stay here for as long as you'd like."

"Noo, She's moving in." Say's Em from behind me. "No questions Leah, You are and that's final." I look at them. Just yesterday I wouldn't want to be even 50 feet near this house. But know this HOUSE felt like HOME...

We walked back outside to a very confused Jacob.

"To celebrate let's go to the movies." Say's Sam

"Celebrate for what?" Jacob asks his eyes glancing at me than at my stomach. I didn't realise why till it hit me. Goodness boys these days were crazy! **(If you don't get it just type up a quick review and I'll tell you guys on the next chapter... :D)**

"Leah is our new house-mate." Emily says with a huge smile on his face. Jacob looked at me and popped up an eyebrow and ran a hand through his hair which also looked soft and I desperately wanted to run my finger through it to. After Sam and Emily start to have a make-out session Jacob gets up and looks at me. He jerks his head to the door.I get up to follow and hear Emily squeak.

"Leah?" They both looked at me... To ask wether or not i really wanted to go or not. Jacob looked at them shocked.

"You think I'm going to hurt her..." He whispered.

We all looked at each other. Sam and Jacob had noo idea about what had happened to I looked at Emily unsure about what to do.

"No Jake... Ofcourse not." Emily said.

Sam grabs Jacob and talks to him outside I could clearly hear them because of the screen door.

"JaKe look Leah's been through... something... Emily knows but Leah made Emily not to tell and after hearing her crys last night I don't think it was a little thing either." I hear him say.

"Wait Leah cried?" Jacob asked shocked.

"But Leah never crys." He said after I guess Sam responded with a nod.

"Just don't do anything to hurt her okay? and try to stay away from Paul." Sam said.

"So can I take her with me?" Jake asks Sam like he's my dad..

"Yea we trust you Jake, don't break it. You should go with Leah to get her ?Don't let her out of your sight... I don't trust that John guy... And be back before 4 o'clock cause the movie starts at 5."

I walk a little distance from the door acting as if I hadn't heard anything.

"Leah?" Sam asked coming through the door.

"Yea." I say.

"Jake's waiting outside... If you wanna go that is." His eyes flicked to Emily and back."If you don't than you're welcome to stay."

"No, its okay." I say and walk out to where Jake was waiting for me. He notices me standing there and his eyes gaze at me with warmth and softness.

"Don't look at me like that Jake." I whisper. He looked away and mumbled a sorry.

I could tell today was going to be interesting. I couldn't wait to spend the day in Jake's company.

**SOOOOO WHADYA THINK? REview review review people! I will love you forever if you do:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrighty guys so here is Chapter5 So idk exactaly how long story this will be soooo yea...:D Anyways the reason he was looking at her stomach was because he thought he she was pregnant.:D REVIEW PLEASE! **

**LOTS OF LOVE :***

**Llovia**

I stiffened up.

Thinking how would I go home? I didn't want Jacob to come to my house. I didn't want him to hear what my mom would say to me. We stood there for a few minutes.

"You ready to go?" Jake asks.

"Sure." I say and we started to for his car.

After I buckle in I prepare for my encounter with my mom and John. Jake turned on the radio and I pulled my legs up to my chest.

To soon Jake pulled into my driveway.

"You ready?" He asks

"Yea." I say and unbuckle my belt. I pulled myself to the front door and unlocked the door.

"Well, well, well the bitch's back, look John." My mom says and Jake frooze behind me. I felt like crying. My mom rounded the cornerand walked up to us.

"I'm leaving, I can't stand to be in the same room as a prostitute." She says and leaves. I looked at Jake his eyes filled with anger. He was shaking.

"No! Jake please calm down! Please! Look at me." Jacob looks at me and the anger and his eyes subsides leaving softness and warmth. I was about to tell him to not worry about but then John rounded the corner. Unknowingly i moved behind Jake.

"Hey leah." John walks towards me. "You can leave now Jacob." John says. I gripped Jacobs shirt mentally begging him not to leave.

"No, I think i'll wait here for Leah to get her stuff." Jake says his eyes not leaving Johns.

"Get her things?" John asks.

"Yea, she's moving in with Emily and Sam. I didn't realise why she was till well, about 2 minutes ago."

John's eyes blazed. I was getting really scared. "I can drop her off later." He says.

"No, its okay." Jake says.

"Well atleast step outta the house, I would like to have a word with my daughter alone." He says eyeing me.

"Okay." Says Jacob. What NO! I grip his shirt tighter. He turns around to look at me.

"I'll be right here okay Lee." I eye him... please be kidding. I knew he wasn't but I can still hop can't I? He walked out leaving me alone with John. He took a step towards me and grabbed me. He dragged me to the laundry room. I tried to scream but he put a napkin in my mouth.

"You bitch! I told you not to tell anyone!" He yelled.

"I didn't!" I say.

He pulled out his belt and I screamed as loud as I could "JACOB!" But he couldn't hear me. I knew this because before when we did the laundry at night it would make a ton of noise so my REAL dad attached a sound proof door.

He hit me across the face.

"Shut up!" He screamed

All my bruises were hurting from the pressure he was putting on me.

He ripped my jeans.

"Please! Stop please." I begged. "Jacob!" I yelled again. John stopped.

"Same rules apply. But ONE word and I will kill your mother."

"NO! Please I won't i swear! Please don't hurt my mother." He got up and I ran upstairs. I grabbed some clothes and a towel. I walked into the bathroom and peeled my clothes off. I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I was covered in bruises. Goodness, I looked horrible. I got in the shower and scrubbed feriousley at my skin tears from the pain mixing in with the water from the shower. I got out and put my clothes on. I walked into my room and found Jacob sitting there. Shit i thought and wrapped my towel around my arms. I went into my closet to get a sweatshirt but it was completly empty. I put dirty clothes in a bag and tried to keep my arms covered at the same time.

"Jake?" I called from the closet.

"Yea?"

"Can you give me a sweatshirt?"

"What the hell Leah? Why?"

"Because... I'm cold." Jacob comes into my closet.

"Leah, Its 90 degrees outside."

"Well i'm cold." He looked at me.

"Leah... Talk to me. Please girl. Let me help you. Whats going on?" Jacob says. My stomach flipped at his concern. Goodness he looked so adorable. I just wish the concern would be about something else.

Jake walked up to me and I tighted the grip on my jacket.

"Lee, talk to me please."

I gather my breath. I'm about to tell him. But I remember Johns threat.

"Nothing. Lets go." I say and as quick as possible I slip my sweatshirt on. I look at Jake to see if he had noticed.

He hadn't. I took a deep breath and thought about anything. Just not what had happened a hour ago in the laundry room.

**SOOOOO What do think? Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty sooo mucho Blackwater in this... Hope u like it:D REVIEW! ,**

**Llovia**

Of all the movie's we could've watched tonight we were watching Silent house. For obviouse reasons ofcourse. Sam and Emily weren't even watching the movie. They watched till the first scary part and then it was like a light bulb went out and they were all over each other. Good thing Jake has come too or I think I would've boiled my ears.

Suddenly the ghost thing pops out of no where and I ALMOST scream with the other girls in the theater. Jacob looked at me and I saw a smirk on his face. Annoyed I sat further down in my seat. But another scary part came and I almost jumped outta my seat. This time Jack laughed out loud and put his arm around me.?

"Shhh, Its just a movie Lee, Calm down." I blushed, Thank god the theater was pitch black. Goodness, this boy smelled soo good.

Ofcouse with my luck seconds later another scary part came and I grabbed Jacob's hand and he laughed.

Then through the whole scary movie he moved his thumb in circular motions on my hand. It soothed me and he knew it .

After another scary part my head was in the side of his body. Barley peeking out everyknow and then.

After getting highly irratated with another scary part, my jumping and Jacob's ridiculosy sexy laugh I got up to leave.

"Where you going?" Jacob asks.

"I'll be back later." I whisper.

I walked out of the theater and sat at a bench at the end of the hall. Hoping the movie would end soon. After about 10 minutes the door opened.

The movies over already? I thought. But it was just a guy walking towards me.

WAIT WHAT? What the hell? I got a closer look and saw a familar hand run through familar hair.

"Cmon, lets get some icecream." Jake says.

"What about Sam and Emily?" I asked.

"I told them I would drop you off at home."

"Oh okay."

Jake and I walked to a near ice cream stand not talking the whole time. But it wasn't a akward silence it was the nice silence. We stopped in line. It wasn't too long maybe about a 5 minute wait.

"Oh my gosh, that guy is sooo cute, And that girl and him make such a cute couple." A girl behind us said. Jake and I looked at each other and blushed.

"What can I get you lovley couple tonight?" Which made us blush even more.

I ordered a waffle cone with pistachio icecream. Jake got a carrot cake flavored icecream.

He tilted his cone towards me as we were walking around the park and I took a lick.

"Awhhh." A girl hissed at her boyfriend. "Why can't you do that?" She asked him.

I don't listen to his answer and just keep walking not really trying to keep a distance between Jake and I.

I didn't even realise that we had walked into the woods when he broke the silence.

"Hey Lee..."

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sureee.."

"I.. uhh.. well... I just wanted to now why you were crying."

I didn't want to talk about this right know. I was finally getting it out of my mind.

But I knew I would have to tell him at some point.

"I'll tell you Jake, I swear I will.. But not right now... I don't wanna think about it right now."

"Sure Lee, No prob lemme know when your ready."

We were walking in silence again. Soon enough we were back at his car.

"You ready to go home?" He asked.

"Yea."

He opened my door and shut it when I got in. I settled down in my seat and before I knew it I was doozing off.

**Yea I know this short but I was wondering should I add Jake POV? **

**And I know this is rushed but I only had 13 minutes to type it before my laptop shutdown...**

**LOTS OF LOVE,**

**Llovia:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty heres Jacob's Pov:D hope you like it:) Review please:D**

I looked Leah sleeping against the window of my Equinox. She was so beatiful. I just wish I knew what it was that was hurting her. It killed me to see her this vulnerable. Leah's never like this, ever.

I pulled into Sam and Emily's driveway. I look at Leah sleeping, she was so peaceful. I didn't want to wake her up. i got out of my car and walked to her side. I carried her bridal style into the house.

"You guys are home?" Sam asked as I walked in.

"Yea." "I'm going to out Leah in her bed then leave."

"Alright."

I pushed open Leah's door and laid her onto her bed.

"Jake." Leah says sleepily.

"Hmm." I answer

"Don't leave." She says grabbing my hand and pulled me next to her on the bed.

I chuckled."I gotta go Lee, Billy's probably worried."

"Please Jake?" Leah says yawning.

"I'll be back before you wake up."

"promise?"

"Yes baby girl I promise." I don't know where I got the guts to say Baby girl to her but I did and I was happy I had tooken my chance.

"Okay... I guess so." Leah says letting my hand go.

"Love you, Lee."

"Love you to Jake." She mumbled.

I walked out smiling.

Leah's POV

I woke up and the thoughts of last night came back to me. I smiled and then heard a body shuffle across the room. My head shot up. Jake was sitting across from me in a rocking chair.

"I promised I'd be back." He says

I smile and say

"Haha very funny."

"So how'd you sleep."

I remember the noises from last night and my nose crinkled up. The last thing I wanted to hear was Emily and Sam getting it on at 3 o'clock in the morning.

"What?" Jake asked

I told him about the noises and he bust out laughing.

"That would only happen to you." He says wiping his eyes. Then his eyes brighten up and he asks me "You wanna come live with Bily and I?"

I wanted to scream out YES! but ofcourse I had to keep my cool.

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yea! Billy's been missing Racheal like crazy and I'm pretty sure having you in the house will cheer him up."

"Uhmmm, Well sure!" I said.

Jacob and I walked into the living room.

"Leah aren't you hot?" Sam asks.

I look down at the sweat shirt I was wearing. Hell yeah I was hot but I didn't need Jacob and Sam knowing that.

"No not really."

"Leah's moving in with me and Billy." Jake says.

And its like all of a sudden the world stops. Sam drops the remote out of his hand and Emily drops the bowl that she was mixing pancake mix in.

**What do you think? Review please! I didn't really plan this out I just wrote as I went on. Soo review please! Gonna do update Cheated know!:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright:D So I promise this is going to be longer! I know the chapters are starting to get shorter but I will fix that!:D**

"Leah? Are you sure?" Sam asks.

I nodded my head at him.

"Why? I mean are you not comfortable here?" Emily asks

"Its not that... Its just that... I.. I don't wanna hear yall doing things at night." Sam's face turned red and so did Emilys. Jake and I looked at each other. Both of us trying to control our laughter.

"Okay Lee, If thats what you want." Emily says

Jake went to my room to grab my duffel bag and he threw it into the trunk.

I walked outside and stared at him.

"What?" He asks

"Impatient much?" I smirk at him.

"Very." He said looking dead seriouse.

"Jake I don't know when I'll be able to see Emily again and I wanna take a shower and stuff before I leave."

"But... No I guess you right, I'll go home and get everything ready for you alright?"

"Sure." I say and I get on my tip toes and peck him on the cheek."Thanks Jake."

"No problem." He says clearly not even trying to hide Jacob Jr. in his pants. I blushed at the sight of the bump in his pants.

Goodness the effect he had on me... Do I have that on effect on him? I thought to my self.

"Leah! You are staying for breakfast!"

"Yes mother.." I try to say jokeingly but I falter and it comes out all wrong. Jake, Emily and I stood in akaward silence.

"Well I'll be back in a little bit okay?" Jake tells me.

"Alright." I say as Jacob leans over and gives me a kiss on my forehead. Usually I would've ripped his throut out but it felt nice and i felt secure with him. He turned on his heel and walked to his car. I could see a smile creep onto his lips and I felt my lips stretch into a smile as well. I turned to find a gawking Emily.

"Leah are you sure about this?" She asks concern written all over her face.

"About what? Are you talking about Jacob? Because that kiss was just a friendly kiss." I say.

"Okayy Lee, I just don't want you to get hurt... again." She says looking down guiltly.

"Emily cmon I'm over that you should be to."

"How Leah? How can you be okay with this?" She says waving her arms around the air than towards my bruises.

"Emily..." I was about to say something really seriouse but than I just say "I can be okay with this because I am going to be your maid of honor and As they say in India a sister-in-law is just like a second than I also have the pack and ...Jacob." I say.

"Yes Leah you are going to maid of honor that position is your and has always been yours from the beginning. You really like Jacob don't you?"

I sighed. "I don't really know Em I've been having these really wierd feelings about him lately and its just crazy. You know? Him asking me to live with him... And Billy of course but him kissing my head and everythings just so... Confusing."

"Yea I know honey. But if Jacob hurts you this time than there won't be need for a werewolf to hurt him." I laughed at the seriousness in her face and soon enough she was laughing as well.

"Leah, You need to tell Jake." She says.

I freeze another hysteriacal fit catching in my throut "I can't." It wasn't the fact that I was afraid of what he'd think but it was more of the fact that I was afraid for John. Jacob could kill him in a blink of an eye if he wanted to.

"Yes you can! You have to! Please Leah! I know I sweared not to tell but I WILL tell him if you don't."

"Emily I..."

"Please Leah do it for me.. Please."

Should I tell him? How would he react when I did would he hurt John? What about my mom?

**Okayyy so yeaaa this isn't long I know but I'll make up for it because I am posting another chapter TODAY! YAY! **

**Review PWEASEEEEE,**

**Llovia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's chapter 9 as I promised TODAYYY!**

**review please:)**

I was in the shower thinking about how I was going to tell him. I knew I would have to sooner or later. I turned the water off and wrapped my towel around me. It felt good to be out of my sweatshirt after so long. I walked over to the mirror and started to brush my hair.

Suddenly the door flys open and Jacob and comes in.

"Leah, ready when you are." he says bouncing on my bed.

Shit, Shit, Shit! I think. He's sleeping on my swearshirt.

"Leah I..." He stops talking. I look up to meet his eyes. He walks over to me and rubs his thumb on my arm.

He looks up and I see thousands of diffrent emotions rushing through his eyes.

Confusion

Anger

Hurt

Love

Wait love?

"What the fuck happened Lee?"

"Jake I... Nothing, I fell."

"The truth Leah."

I knew he was seriouse because he never called me Leah he always called me Lee and I winced he loosened the grip he had on my arm.

Emily walked in and saw how close we were standing.

Jake didn't break eye contact with me and asked Emily "What happened to Leah."

I quickly shook my head at her. Please noo.

"I'm sorry Leah I have to."

"NO EMILY PLEASE!"

"Than tell him yourself."

"I can't! He'll kill her! Please Emily don't!"

"Who'll kill who?" Jake asked.

"JOHN! He'll kill my mom!"

"Why Lee? Why will someone kill your mother?" He asks suddenly towards Emily

"She never told me about this."

I turned towards her and said. "It happened again... yesterday... In the laundry room. He knew I had told you! He told me he would kill my mother if I said anything again." I stammered as I sobbed.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Emily screamed

"I don't know I was scared."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!" Jacob boomed.

"John tried to rape her! When she didn't give in this is what he did to her! I told her to tell you but John was threating her so she couldn't."

Jacob looked at me to confirm what Emily said was true.

I gave my head a small nod.

Jacob was shaking. He pulled his arm out to touch my arms.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard!" Jacob yelled and ran out to his car.

"Jake NO!" I yelled.

I ran after him but he was gone. I turned around just as Emily threw me her keys.

I got in the car and blasted after him.

I tried calling him but he wouldn't answer.

I screeched to a stop infront of my... I mean Sue's house.

"Jacob!" I yelled.

Please don't have killed him, Please don't have killed him.

I walked in and Jacob had John by the collar of his shirt. John had a smirk on his face and Jacob was shaking so much i could barley make him out.

"Jake calm down." I whisper.

"Leave Leah." He says.

"Yeah wouldn't want your werewolf boyfriend to get killed in front of you know would you?"

"He's not my..." I trailed off as I realised what he had just said.

WEREWOLF? How did he know?! Jacob had been flung across the room and as soon as he hit the wall he phased.

What the fuck? How could he push Jacob? No one could do that. He was the strongest in the pack. Who was this guy? More importantly WHAT was this guy?

Jacob circled around him I saw a drop of blood falling from Jacobs stomach. That did it. I phased and pounced on him from behind but he was to fast he turned around and pushed me against the wall. I felt a few bones crunch. I heard a huge growl come from Jacob

_Leah? Are you okay?_

_Yes. You?_

_Fine. What the fuck is this Bastard?_

_I don't know. _

_I can't catch a scent._

_Me niether._ I answer.

_Leah, He doesn't have a scent at all._

_What do you mean?_ I took a big sniff and realised John didn't have a scent. What the hell was he? If I was scared before than I am terrified know.

_Don't be afriad okay Lee? I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you ever I swear._

**Sooooo whatdya think? I MIGHT post another Chapter tonight MIGHT:) Depending on my Geometry and Biology and WELL Lets add English and Geography.**

**Well yeahhh,**

**Llovia:D**


	10. Chapter 10

I looked over at John and saw a look of pain in his eyes.

What the hell? He had a weakness! What was it though?

_Jacob! He has a weakness!_

_What do you mean?_

_Right after you told me that you would never let me get hurt he winced in pain._

_Hmmm..._

_What do you think it is?_

_LOVE!_

_Huh...?_

_Love Lee! Love is his weakness._ Jacob says as he blasts me with all of his love. John doubles over in pain.

"Arrrggghhhh."

_Told you so._ He says smugly

"She will be mine! She belongs to us! She is our Alpha Female!"

Jacob growled and pounced on him.

_Jacob No! We need to know what the fuck he is and what the fuck he is doing here!_

Jacob stalked around him the same way he stalks around the prey when we go hunting. The look of murder in his eyes.

"We are the opposite of you."

I walk around to the kitchen to phase and slip on one of my old shirts and a pair of shorts.

"Like a vampire? But thats impossible, we could've smelled you."

"Noo foolish Alpha.." He paused so Jacob could get his growl out."We are somthing far more dangerous."

I swallowed. "We are the other shape shifters of course. We have been at this much, much longer than your foolish pack. We ofcourse don't function the same way as you but in similar ways."

"Why were you saying I belong to you?"

"Because we have been waiting for you for over a few centurys know. The Alpha female. And since we are more experienced wolves we thought we deserved you NOT this.. this _Dog_" He said looking at Jake in a disgusted way.

"Who are you to decide where I can and cannot be? Espcially after what you did to me?"

"Yes well look at you I mean someone must have tried before me as well. I mean you are how do you kids say now a days.. A turn on..."

"Look, Thanks for the offer but I'm happy where im at."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I asked IF you would like to join us, I'm pretty sure I told you that you were coming with me."

"Hell no! You do NOT tell me what to do."

"C'mon Leah. Theres alot of things about being a Female Alpha wolf that you don't understand."

"Like?"

"Like as I said before there's only one every 2-3 centurys, There are probably more out there coming for you as we speak." Jacob growled. "Oh hush up dog, As I was saying, You can have a baby every 2 years. So that wouuld help increase a chance for a bigger pack by thousands." Jacob growled again and I could tell he wouldn't be able to last long before he ripped John limb by limb.

"Why is your weakness Love?" I asked. This time he looked surprised.

"Hmmm. Your not as foolish as I gave you credit for. We are weakened by love yes, Because we do not love in our pack. Basically we have "One night stands" to fulfill our needs." He says while doing quotation marks around one night stands. "Besides I think that rule can be broken if you come with me. I can fulfill all your needs Leah, I can be there for you through everything, I know what i'll be doing. I'm more experinced remember?"

"Thats gross! One- Your thousands of years older than me and Two your married to my mother!"

"Like it matters, I would want to fuck you either way."

Jacob pounced on him, John didn't see him coming. Jacob grabbed a hold of John by his neck and ripped him apart. Leaving blood everywhere. Johns body fell tothe ground and I pounced on it. My fists hitting him so hard on the chest. The whole house shaked with each hit.

"Shh. Leah it's okay." Jacob says pulling me onto his lap.

A few minutes later my mother walked in and looked at me in Jacobs arms and than looked at Johns dead body on the floor. When her eyes hit mine they were blazing with anger.

Here we go again. I thought.

**Sooo what did you think? I tried to not make it graphic! BUT theres tons more to come. I mean technically Jake hasn't TOLD Leah he loved her he just blasted her with his feelings And Sue's gonna be a bitch one more time than Billys gonna come in and well... Just keep reading!**

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

"YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING MURDERER! YOU ARE SO LUCKY I CANNOT CALL THE COPS BECAUSE OF YOU... YOU FREAKS!"

"I.. we... he.." I stuttered.

I felt Jake shake under me.

"Sue! Shut the fuck up! You are the slut not Leah! You are the one sleeping around town! Yeah I know everything! Charlie, Tyler, Blake, Christopher, even my dad. You call your own daughter a slut and a bitch but what are you? Sue you will never ever talk to my Leah like that again do you understand?! " Jake boomed at her with his deep voice.

My mom fluttered her eyes in a way to make her look innocent. "Jakey c'mon... You named all those people but you forgot about OUR night."

Jacob paled. I looked at him begging him to deny it through my eyes.

"Oh please! Don't give me that bullshit! You came onto me and when I didn't give in to your old wrinkly ass, you cried.. Yeah thats right you cryed like a little girl when I rejected you. Heads up Sue your not a little girl your a FUCKING 48 year old! So why don't you take that little fucking STD filled vagina of yours and stick it up your ass, Because after what you did to Leah gets out NOONE is going to want to even be NEAR your ass." Jacob says.

"You, you fucking little... BRAT!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Keep talking bitch." Jake says as he grabs my hand and leads me out of the house.

Whoa! did Jacob just tell my mother off? Goodness where hadn't my mother put her juice on?

"Leah?" Jacob says startling me.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, actually I'm much better." I say faking a smile.

"Leah.. You can lie to everyone, even to yourself but you can't lie to me." It was true, I couldn't ever lie to Jacob, he always knew what was going on.

"Jake did my mom really try to you know..."

"Yes Leah, she did. But I told her I had another girl on my mind." He winked at me. "Than she started crying."

I didn't get at first than I realised that the "Other girl." was me.

"C'mon Leah, we're here."

I look up and realise that we are at Jacobs house.

That was really quick, I was enjoying us sitting there our hands intwined with each other.

I let go of his hand and walked inside.

"Leah is that you?" Billy asks as I walk inside.

I look at Jacob as he puts a finger to his mouth to shush me.

"Sorry dad, Leah changed her mind at the last minute."

"What? Why? What did you do?" Billy asks. It was amazing at how he immediatly thought that Jake had done something to me.

"Nothing dad, She just changed her mind." He said as we walked into the living room. I stopped at the end of the hall as to where I could see Billy but he couldn't see me. Billy actually looked sad that I wasn't there.

"Oh well I guess... Hey wait whos bag is that?"

I jumped into the living room and screamed "It's mine!"

"LEAH! Goodness I thought that you actually weren't coming."

"Ofcourse I would!" I say and stroll over to him and give him a hug. Him muttering apologizes about what had happened.

I was finally home.

**Review please:)**


	12. Chapter 12

I looked at Jacob to find that he was smiling at Billy and I.

"Thanks for letting me live here."

"Are you kidding! I should thank you! Now that your here I won't have to eat Jacob's cooking." Billy says.

"I would argue but he's right... My cooking sucks." says Jake. "You ready to go see your room?"

I nodded my head.

Jacob grabbed my bag from the floor and walks down the narrow hallway. We passed by a few rooms and than Jake kicked open a door.

"This is your room."

I walked in and ALMOST screamed.

"IT'S PURPLE!"

Jacob busts out laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Jacob!" I say and pounce on him. My arms locking around his neck as his wrap around my waist to steady us.

"For what Lee?"

I looked up at him, he was smiling down to me and it took everything I had in me to not reach up and kiss him.

"Everything."

"No problem, Get settled cause than we have to go shopping. Okay?"

"Shopping?"

"Well Lee, It looks like your living in a jail cell except for the purple walls and we need to get groceries."

"Alrighty." I say and start pushing him out.

"Hurry up!" he yelled before I slammed the door on his face.

I jumped on the bed and closed my eyes.

In just 2 days how much my life had changed was amazing.

After about 30 minutes or so I heard a low grumbling sound and Billy's voice get higher.

"Jacob if that wolf said that others are coming than that means that there will be a fight." "But you must keep Leah safe, She was born in our pack and we cannot let them take her away, Unless she wants to leave. And if she doesn't want to leave you MUST mark her as soon as possible, Do you understand?" Billy says.

"Yes, But what if she DOES want to leave?" asks Jake.

"I guess than we must let her go." Billy says. "But than again she might not want to and that means I will still get my grandchildren."

Billy says with a nervouse laugh.

I layed back down and thought about that. Would I want to leave? I doubt it... Because they might be nicer but they don't have a Jacob. Honestly Jacob was the only reason I was still even in Washington. I would never admit it to him but my life revolved around him. Everyday before track meetings trying to try to look as attractive as possible without over doing it...

I remember the first time I went all dressed up.

_- flashback-_

_As I walked into Paul's house I took a deep breath. I wonder if I had over done it. I had on a navy blue knee lenght dress that brought out my honey brown eyes, Apair of flats, and I had curled my hair. I had out on a light blue eyeshadow, saphiree blue eyeliner and a bit of mascara topped of with a light rosy colored lip gloss. I actually felt pretty. _

_I walked in the room and all the laughter and talking stopped._

_I sat down in a seat besides Jared, the LEAST perverted on of them all._

_"Damn girl what you doing next friday night?" Seth asked._

_"Sorry but I don't date 12 year olds."_

_"REJECTED!" Yelled the whole room. Seth turned a light shade of pink._

_"What about 21 year olds, I'd love to hit THAT next friday." Paul says._

_"Sorry I don't date guys that have a BRAIN of a 12 year old either."_

_Everyone laughed._

_"What about me?" This time it was Jacob. I begged myself to not blush._

_Calm down Leah, Calm down.. He's just a guy!... YEA the guy that I did all of this for._

_"Hmmm, I'll have to think about that." I say and wink at him._

_"Damn Jake look at you gettin' em'." Embry says._

_All of us laugh._

_-end flashback-_

"Hey!"  
"Better get used to it."

"Haha it think you might've forgotten that this is MY car."

"I think that you must've forgotten that i'm cooking from now on. It would suck if I just eneded up making everything that you DON'T like."

He looked at me with shock.

"You wouldn't!"

"Yeah I would."

"Alright, alright you win."

I smiled at him.

"So what are we supposed to get again?"

"Well, we are shopping for your room so whatever you want."

I walked around and saw a bedside table. It was a light purple I instantley fell in love with it. But then when I thought about it purple on purple wouldn't look to well. So I called Jacob over when an idea popped into my mind.

"What's up?"

"Can I paint the room?"

"I thought you liked Purple?"

"Are you kidding I LOVE purple. But purple on purple wouldn't look to good BUT purple on light yellow? Thats pretty right?" I ask.

"Suree." He says."Does it really matter?"

I looked at him flabbergasted. "YES!"

I wall around to look at the comforter sets. I stopped infront of a really pretty on that was purple. It was silk but it was really pretty.

"Jake, this is the one that I want." I say pointing at it.

"Are you sure? Won't you get hot in it?"

"Like it matters, Its pretty and its not like it your gonna sleep in my bed anyways." I rolled my eyes.

Jacob closed the distance between us and wrapped his arms around my waist. He lowered his head to my neck and whispered with a husky voice. "Not for know atleast." He says. A mother that was with her daughter who looked about 7-8 years old gave us "The look." and walked into the next aisle.

I shove Jacob off of me and say "Way to make me look like a wierd hormonal teenager." I say.

Jacob laughed at me and pulled me into his chest again.

"You know you like the fact that, that lady thought we were a couple."

"Righhhtttt." I say and blush.

Jacob laughed at me agian and reached behind me to grab the comforter set. He had a box of the beside table and a bunch of throw pillows I looked at him and laughed at how he looked I grabbed an empty trolley and put it infront of him. He put all the stuff in the trolley and I started to push it. He held on the trolly on either side of my hands so that I was locked. The mother gave us a look again and he laughed again.

**What did yall think? Is this good? Well I hope ya'll like it:) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys well im really sorry about this but i need to know...**

**Is this story disturbing? **

**Because I had a parent PM me saying my story was "Disturbing her daughter and she was losing sleep at night because of my story..."**

**Well Yea so lemme know what you think..:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I wanna thank you all for your support! it means alot to me! **

**Sooo this is Chapter 13 :D **

**Hope you enjoy it **

**Review please,**

**Llovia**

Jacob piled everything into his car and we headed off to home depot.

I fumbled with the radio just to annoy him.

We went into home depot and I walked straight to the paint aisle.

"May I help you ma'am?"

"Uhmm yes.. I'm looking for a light yellowish color." I say scratching my forehead.

"Sure right this way." He lead Jake and I deeper into the paint section.

He pulled out a long strip of paper with diffrent shades of yellow on them.

I looked at each thinking about my purple bedside table and comforter set. I settled on the one in the middle. It wasn't a bright yellow but it wasn't a to light of a yellow either.

"Will that be it?"

"Yup." I say

"That will be $36.58."

I look at Jake and smiled "I got this." I say. He raised a eyebrow at me. I reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Wow, Really Lee?" I laughed at him.

"Yup." I say popping the P

"Are you guys going into a live- in -relationship?" The man asks.  
"Something like that" Jake says smiling at me.

"When do you wanna paint the room?" Jacob asks me.

"Hmm?" I ask sleepily. We were sitting on the couch watching Abduction. Taylor Lautner looked amazing as always.

"When do you wanna paint your room?" He asked me again.

"Tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sure."

After that I fell asleep on the couch.

_"She is ours! She will come to us!"_

_"NO!" A familiar voice boomed. "She is mine! Not a part a pack! She is MINE! She is Leah Jacob Black!" Jacob yelled at John._

_"Well than I guess we'll just have to get you out of that picture right?"_

_John pounced on Jacob and I heard a gun shot. Jacob doubled over and fell blood gushing out of his stomach._

_"JACOB!" I yelled._

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Leah! It's okay, i'm right here wake up Lee!"

"Jacob?!" I gasped.

Jacob crushed me to his chest and put his head on my head.

"Shhhh, Lee. It's okay. I'm right here."

I realised I was crying. Jacob's shirt was soaked wet.

"Jacob will you stay here tonight?" I sniffled.

"Sure Lee, Just stop crying please."

I fell back on his chest and fell back asleep to his steady heartbeat.

**Yeah I know its not alot but I can't really write much cause, My parent's should be home soon and they don't really know I have a Fanfiction soo yeah welllll**

**Review please it's truly really motivating! So please!**

**Llovia**


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up to a bright light hitting my face.

"Morning." Jacob says yawning.

"Morning." I say stretching.

"You ready to paint this room?"

"Yup." I say jumping out of bed.

I walked over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. When I went back to my room I saw Jacob still laying there on my bed still.

"C'mon Jake get up." I say.

"Lee, can I ask you something?" He asks tilting his head towards me.

"Yeah?"

"What was your dream?"

I look down and blush. I did NOT want to tell Jacob that I dreamt of marrying him.

"Oh uhm I don't really remember." I say.

"Lee, you can't lie to me."

I roll my eyes at him and nudge him again. "C'mon i'm maaking breakfast."

"Alright i'll be there in a little bit."

I went to the kitchen and pulled out a pan. I poured oil onto it and then pulled out the bacon from the freezer. As I finished cooking the bacon I grabbed another pan and started making eggs. I pulled out a loaf of bread and started toast them.

"Goodness Leah. It smells so good in here."

"Thanks Billy." I say smiling at him.

"I am so hungry!" Jacob yells coming into the kitchen hitting the doorway with his hands on his way in. I put a plate of food in front of Jacob and than grabbed a plate for Billy and I.

We all sat there in complete silence eating until Billy asked us.

"What are you kids doing today?"

"We are painting Leah's room."

"But I thought you said she liked purple." Billy says and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Oh, you don't know? Jacob painted your room purple before you got here, because he said you like purple." I look at Jacob to see him looking down and blushing a deep red.

"Awhh really Jake? That's so sweet." I smile at him.

Jacob cleared his throut and said "Welcome, So what are you doing today dad?"

"Oh, Well, I was going to go see Charlie today." Last year we were so shocked when Billy and Charlie announced that they loved each other. We all expected Jacob to run off again but he didn't. He was pissed but not at the fact that they were together but at the fact that he hadn't told Jacob.

"You kids don't get to crazy." Jacob says looking at me. Suddenly I wasn't so hungry as my thoughts went somewhere else. Last year after Billy and Charlie announcements there feelings about each other I walked into Charlie giving Billy a blow job.

I glared at Jacob for bringing that up. I looked at Billy to see that he was blushing even more than Jacob was earlier. I wonder how red I looked right know. I jumped up and grabbed all the plates and went to go wash them.

By the time I was done Jacob had moved all of my furniture out of the room.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes!"

I grabbed a brush and started painting.

We were painting in silence when I started thinking about my dream.

I remember the voice. The gunshots. But something didn't match. What was it?

I tried to think.. Compare John and the person on my dream.

Than I got it. It was the eyes.

John has.. well had blue eyes but the person in my dream had green.

I am about to tell Jacob but when I turn Jacob's brush brushes across my face. I feel the cool wet paint on my face. Jacob falls to the floor laughing so I pounce on him and cover him with paint as well. Good thing we were finished because the amount of paint on him was enough to cover one whole wall.

"Leah?" Jacob says suddenly looking very seriouse.

I look down at him and watch as he leans towards me. He's just about to kiss me when I see John's face flash through my mind. I shove Jacob away from me and run outside the cool air whipping at me.

I wanted to kiss him so badly... but I couldn't... Urghhh! I was such a IDIOT! I say to myself hitting my forehead.

**What did you think?**

**Noo i can't tell my parents because THAN i will not only lose Fanfiction but I will also lose my laptop in total.**

**Please Review! It'll make me happy and I might even update quicker..**

**Any wayss hows the length of it? I'm trying to make it longer but I don't know if its working... "/**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW,**

**Llovia**


	16. Chapter 16

**So how many people wanna rip my head off for not updating?**

**Update coming soon...**

**...I hope...**

**^.^**


	17. Chapter 17

I sat there staring at the river underneath the cliff. I heard Jacob walking up behind me and sitting down beside me.

"Leah?"

"Yeah?" I say not looking at him.

"Look at me Lee."

I look up at him with tears in my eyes.

"why are you crying leah?"

"because jake i fell for you."

"you did?" he smiles

"thats not a good thing." i say

"why not?"

"because one day your gonna imprint and im gonna be heartbroken again."

"no your not lee lee"

"yes i am."

"leah i don't imprint.."

"huh?" i ask confused.

"I mate."

"What about then huh? What will I do then?"

"Leah shut up!"

"don't tell.."

"LEAH! I mate with the female alpha wolf and since there is only one of those i guess im sstuck with you..."

I look up at him shock on my face.

Jacob leaned over and gave me a peck on the lips. "I love you Leah."

"I love you to Jake."

**The end:)**

**FINALYYYYYYY thank god! i finally got it out! I didn't know highschool would get me this buzy! Another story will be up soon! So stay posted!**

**Review please**


End file.
